People working in the security business, either in the private sector such as private detectives, or in the public sector, such as a police office, frequently have the need to conduct surveillance on persons who are suspected criminals or on person who otherwise conduct illegal activities. The surveillance conducted is preferred to be unobtrusive and undetectable by the person who is being watched. Most surveillance activities involve the use of a motor vehicle to provide the necessary mobility of the person who is conducting the surveillance. It is therefore desirable that the vehicle in which a person is conducting surveillance work can be equipped with surveillance cameras in a concealed manner such that the person being watched would not be alerted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicular surveillance system that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicular camera surveillance system that can be completely concealed from detection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicular camera surveillance system that can be mounted in both an exterior mirror and an interior mirror.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a vehicular camera surveillance system that is complete with a display panel such that information may be recorded and reviewed on the display panel.